Slander Songs
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Post movie. One day, Georgette is bored and, to her surprise, suddenly feels like seeing what it would be like to visit Fagin's barge like Oliver often does. When she acts true to form towards the other dogs, she agrees to settle the issue by having a disrespect song contest with Rita. Rated T for some language and distorts Smash Mouth's "All Star" and Disturbed's "The Infection".


Greetings, guys!

I haven't written an Oliver And Company fanfic in some time, and that hugely tight schedule I've got?

Well, I'm able to find a tiny hole here or there, and I've found one just now!

Anyway, in this story, Georgette, having nothing else to do thanks to how Oliver is sleeping, Jenny is at school and the latter's parents have gone for an important meeting, decides that, despite how she never thought she'd see the day she'd do so, she'll experiment to see what it'd be like if she were to visit the gang of five who live in Fagin's barge with their owner, namely the aforementioned Fagin(who's had a long morning and is asleep at the time).

After all, Oliver does it whenever he can, what with liking them, especially Dodger and Rita, and all, so she might as well just try it out once, though mostly because she'll otherwise be bored to tears.

Of course, knowing Georgette, you can probably tell how it'll go, and as a way to try and settle matters that doesn't involve physical violence(despite how the gang dogs would love to do it, but ganging up on Georgette, and while Fagin's sleeping from a busy morning, no less, just wouldn't be right), Rita suggests that she and the poodle will both sing a song of their own choice and take turns, intent on using said songs to disrespect each other, and whoever hits the hardest with her disrespect is the winner, and which one wins will also determine what it all results in, of course.

So you'll read of it all in this story, in which there are distortions of the song "All Star" by Smash Mouth and "The Infection" by Disturbed.

NOTE WELL:

This story takes place two weeks after the events of "Oliver And Company".

I do not own any of the characters, as they all belong to the film mentioned above and as such to Disney, and I do not own "All Star" or "The Infection", since they belong to Smash Mouth and Disturbed, respectively(the latter is an excellent band, I should add, if you're into hardcore, dark rock kind of music, so to anyone and everyone who is, I recommend their songs).

Slander Songs

One day, when Jenny was at school, Winston was out with Jenny's parents for going to an important meeting of sorts(long story)and Oliver was sleeping like a log, Georgette's being the only one awake and active in the Foxworth mansion made her wonder what the hell she wanted to do, since she'd been doing her usual self-admiration, showing off and sashaying about well before any of these things were the case.

Suddenly, she had an idea that she was shocked would cross her mind even for a second, but she couldn't help but wonder…Oliver had recurring visits to Fagin along with quintet of dogs, enjoying them all, but especially Dodger and Rita.

Though she knew that she was well above them in every way(or at least she believed it, anyway), she was alarmed that she now realized that she wanted to see what it would be like if she paid a visit to them like Oliver did times aplenty.

"Just one, however." Georgette thought to herself. "I can't believe I'm even considering this, but it's only to experiment how things would go down if it were me visiting that lot instead of Oliver. A one time only thing, and only because I've nothing else to do that I can think of at this moment."

So, making sure that Oliver was as sound asleep as he looked(and he was, which meant that, chances are, he would be dead asleep like this until Jenny returned home, buying the poodle plenty of time to do her experimentation, return home herself and get cleaned up before he woke up, in addition to, of course, making sure she collected as little filth as possible for obvious reasons, plus Winston and Jenny's parents would be home a half hour or so after Jenny was, which she'd found out earlier), she made her way out of the mansion by going out onto that balcony and backed up as far as she could so that her running towards and leaping at a tree she saw would prove successful in getting her there.

"WHOA!" Georgette exclaimed in her mind. "Dammit, I should have considered what would, or in this case could, have happened to my perfect state if I did this, even doing all I could to avoid what dirt I collected during all of this, from this tree or otherwise! I was lucky, but now I have to be even more cautious and bit by bit kind of slow if I am going to maintain what I almost lost here and might lose just a little bit of while I do this, though I'll now more than ever minimize the chances of that as much as I can!"

So, after mentioning those intentions, she did just that, making sure that her perfectness would not be the least bit dirtied except for what tiny amount of that was inevitable by how she climbed down the tree, and once she was on the ground, she, after a little while, was able to recall which directions Oliver took whenever he was going to visit his past pals.

"Ah, splendid! Now to get going, because the sooner I'm done ending what I can't help but wonder and thus want to try out, the better." she thought to herself before taking off to where Fagin and his dogs lived, deciding she would stop when she was still on the sidewalks near their barge and wait until one or more of Fagin's dogs came out and saw her there.

"But they'd better not stall." Georgette thought to herself. "I can only wait so fucking long until I say 'The hell with this crap' and go back home to clean up whatever I need to get cleaned off of myself."

Luckily, one of them, specifically Rita, was coming out to look about the part of the city near their barge, feeling like some fresh air and lots of space, and she saw Georgette as she was coming out, prompting her eyes to fly open widely before she said: "GEORGETTE! What a massive-ass surprise! Whatever the hell brings you here? Shouldn't you be busy looking in mirrors galore and bragging about how perfect you think you are?"

"Har, har." Georgette replied, before saying: "I'm actually just here to find out what it would be like if I visiting you and your gang along with your master instead of Oliver. There was nothing else to do back in the mansion, so I decided to suck it up and try to see what would happen for a one time only type thing. Want to bring the others out, or should it just be some girls only shit?"

"Oh, I'll bring the others the fuck out. They wouldn't want to miss something like THIS. Wait'll they see you here instead of Oliver. Can you imagine their reaction?" Rita said half sarcastically, half seriously.

"Yes, and I'd like to get it over with, thank you very much." Georgette told Rita, who then nodded and went to get the others, who at first didn't believe her, with Dodger saying: "GEORGETTE?! SHE'S HERE WITHOUT OLIVER OR ANYONE ELSE?!"

"YOU HAVE JUST GOT TO BE KIDDING US!" Einstein let out, right before Francis said: "ISN'T SHE ONE OF THOSE RICH GIRLS WHO DOESN'T EVEN BOTHER THINKING ABOUT THE LIKES OF US UNLESS SHE'S TOLD ABOUT IT BY OLIVER?!

Finally, Tito, who was the most shocked of them all, let loose: "UH-OH! I'M MOST LIKELY IN THE MOST TROUBLE OF ALL OF US JUST NOW, ALL THINGS CONSIDERED! TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE!"

"No, it's true. I'm not kidding." Rita told them. "Let's go out and see her. I don't think she plans to do this again anytime soon…actually, make that more than anytime ever. She came this far. If she can do that despite her obsession with perfection, we sure as hell can go out and greet her."

"All right, Rita. You've got a point there." Dodger said, looking to the other three and saying: "Come on, guys. Let's get this over with, or, if we're lucky, enjoy it while we can."

Everyone came out, and Dodger said: "Hi there, Georgette. Fancy meeting you here."

"Likewise, Dodger." Georgette told him, and added in: "Ah, and a certain someone's trying to hide from me behind big dope and fat boy, I see."

She noticed how Tito was blatantly trying to keep concealed, but failing to do so despite being as small as he was, and he cracked a nervous smile, saying: "H...H…Hi, Georgette. Long time no see."

"True, and I haven't forgotten how you ran the fuck out on me, just in case you were wondering." Georgette informed him before adding: "You know, I've got to say, guys, I can see why Oliver, even being a kitten, can visit you so easily. After all, it's easy street for him…literally as much as metaphorically, the latter being in my beautiful mansion, of course. That said, it should be no surprise at all that I'm of that status, and, quite frankly, didn't even bother entertaining the thought of doing what I currently am for half a fucking second until I saw nothing else to do. You guys really do have it a lot harder than me, with or without your, I'll admit, adeptness concerning the streets of this city and such. I almost pity you all. ALMOST."

She subsequently snickered, and Rita then remarked: "You know, Georgette, I wouldn't be so fucking quick as to tell us how the hell you're on easy street in a literal sense, especially since we can get to the Foxworth mansion just as easily as Oliver, and, it apparently turns out, you, can get here. Metaphorically, yes, which I'll admit is more than can be said for the lot of us, but in case you've forgotten about our final showdown with Sykes, you might have helped out, but you really were a coward."

"A COWARD?!" Georgette exclaimed, in absolute shock at what Rita had just, well, had the audacity to call her.

"Seeing as how you were paralyzed with shock and fear for so long during the time in which Sykes got his along with his two Doberman douchebags, I'd have to say…yeah. That's exactly what the hell you are." Rita nodded. "Granted, the other ones of us were in a state of fright, too, but yours lasted longer than ours did."

"To the point where you were still immobile thanks to shock and fear even when Oliver turned out to be alive despite how it seemed he'd been killed and we all rejoiced." Dodger put in.

"Oh, and by the way…" Francis put in. "…I didn't appreciate your comments about my weight, Georgette."

Furthermore, Einstein said: "Or your calling me a dope."

"Okay, so it's what we should expect from you." Rita said. "But we still don't like it, and I have a feeling you're trying to cover up the ignominious memory of that stilled, petrified state you were in before and your upset over Tito here running from you with such snooty talk."

"What nonsense!" Georgette insisted. "I'm not trying to cover up anything at all, least of all either one of the things you speak of. By the way, why hasn't Fagin come out here? Isn't he usually present whenever you guys are, here or otherwise?"

"Yeah, but he's asleep right now. He's had a busy morning, you see." Dodger informed her. "I'm guessing that, given how you're out here all by yourself and what you told us about being here before, Oliver's fast asleep and Jenny's at school right now."

"Along with Winston and Jenny's parents being out for an important meeting, yes." Georgette confirmed. "Anyway, so far my experimentation as to how I'd like it if I went to see you instead of vice versa like Oliver does when it isn't the aforementioned vice versa? Why, it's making it clear to me that I'm only too smart not to and that it baffles me how he could possibly see anything in it. Wouldn't it be simpler for him to just stick to letting you guys come to see us like you do time after time? I know that's what I'd keep doing, especially given the way this is going. How I've managed not to burst out laughing all this time, I honestly have no idea."

"Funny you should say that…" Tito said, suddenly mustering up the courage to speak to the poodle. "…because we actually have no clue how we've been able to refrain from beating the living shit out of you during this, either."

Georgette's eyes opened widely, and she looked to Tito, who then said: "See, with the way we have to get everything for ourselves while you have everything handed to you, and with how you've got that 'my way or the highway' attitude despite how, on real highways, you're helpless and impotent, while we know them like the backs of our paws, it's amazing that you're not our punching bag all of a sudden."

"Wait a second!" Rita shouted. "Before you go at it with Georgette here, Tito, let's take the following things into consideration…despite how I'd like to dish out some punishment to Georgette myself like the rest of you would, let's take into account how it would make well more than enough noise to wake up Fagin, who'd have an even bigger problem than we would if he saw us ganging up on the prized poodle of the Foxworth family, which is saying something. Plus, let's face it, Georgette…do you really want to go through all that pain and then have to try and explain horrible injuries to Oliver when you get back home, plus inconvenience your owners due to needing a vet from said injuries?"

Realizing Rita had a point, along with Georgette, the other dogs nodded and then the poodle told Rita: "I suppose I should thank you, all things considered, Rita. But let's face it…there is, although I'll admit I take the bulk of the blame for it, going to be some kind of clash here, and we've got to think of an alternative to what you guys wanted to do to me, though it's worth pointing out that, if you ganged up on me, I WOULD fight back, regardless of how well I could or couldn't do so."

"Maybe said alternative can be a song related contest." Rita suggested.

The other dogs, Georgette or otherwise, looked at her with confusion, and she explained: "Before Oliver was found by Jenny, I was teaching him street related matters along with my pals here."

She motioned her nose towards the other four members of the gang she was Dodger's second-in-command of to emphasize and continued: "I sang him a song that should be called 'Streets Of Gold' while we did so."

"Really? You did?" Georgette asked, amazed, and Rita nodded, while Dodger added: "Believe me, she's not lying. We simply did our part while Oliver did his, as well, but she accompanied her part with that song, which, by the way, was excellent, dear."

"Thank you, love." Dodger was told by his girlfriend before she turned to Georgette and asked: "Tell me, Georgette…did you, by any chance, have a song of your own, at any point?"

"As a matter of fact, I did." Georgette answered, subsequently explaining to Rita: "I called it 'Perfect Isn't Easy', referring to how I constantly do all I can to maintain what is required of me, given my sort of lifestyle, all while I did my routine of every morning, of course. As you might have guessed, I'm a solo act with it who sings it whenever doing said routine. It all comes with being the sort of prizewinning show dog I am."

"I see." Rita told her. "Well, I'm glad to hear it, because, see, despite how we'll obviously make noise in so doing, Fagin sleeping as heavily as he is ensures that it won't wake him up should we have the sort of thing I'm thinking up for settling matters, and it'll most likely buy you enough time to get back home afterwards so that you can make it as if you were never gone for this little experiment of yours, which, by the way, would have been blown if it were a real experiment like some human scientists perform."

"I suppose you are right." Georgette said to her. "But what is it you're thinking up for said matter settling, anyway, Rita?"

"Simple." Rita answered. "You've been very disrespectful to us, indeed, and this spurs me to make it so that you and I sing a song apiece, one at a time, that disrespects the other, the idea being that whoever does the better job with disrespecting her opponent either earns the right to keep being bitchy and gloat about how she proved herself superior to us even when she descends from on high to interact with us, if you win, or puts the one who's been behaving less than politely in her place while also showing her own kind of superiority and teaching the one who's been so condescending a lesson, should I win. What's ironic is, I've got my vices along with the other four here and am somewhat bitchy myself, plus a thief, just like they are while you aren't, but you're still above me in vices and bitchiness nonetheless. So let's see if you're above me in disrespect song talent, as well."

"You know, that sounds awesome! Great job thinking up that idea, Rita!" Dodger said, and after Rita said: "Thanks, Dodgie!" Tito put in: "Si, I agree! The best solution possible, in fact!"

"No argument here!" put in Francis, and Einstein added: "I can't see any downside to this at all!"

"You're on!" Georgette said to Rita, also having agreed to the insult song contest as how the problem would be solved, as signified by these words. "I go first, though."

"Why not?" Rita said. "After all, what better way to burst your overinflated bubble of an ego than to outdo you after you seem to have proven to be the best?"

"You're gonna gag on that remark, Rita." Georgette told her, "especially since, as you said seconds ago, you're no fucking saint yourself." and she looked to Dodger, Francis, Einstein and Tito, and asked: "Everyone ready like Rita here is?"

They nodded, and Georgette said: "Okay, then! It's time to be a perfect champion singer now as the next thing that makes me the best there's ever been!"

Georgette, after grinning nastily at Rita with much malice in her eyes, started singing away with the following tune to what she sang as she referenced her lifestyle being much easier and safer than Rita's, as well as how she was the one who was the Six Time National Champion and didn't need to steal to live.

"I'm the most perfect dog in all of New York City and don't need larceny to be fed! 

The truth really hurts, especially for Rita and her friends who must just now be seeing much red! 

No one can beat me!

I just keep right on coming!

Rita is nothing and I am quite something! 

She is dirt poor while I'm stinking rich!

I'm perfect, too!

You can't deny it! 

Don't try to compare her to me!

She constantly explores filthy streets!

She and her friends live and feel low! 

All while the praise I get does glow!

I'm truly an all-star!

So much talent and fame!

The Six Time National Champion I am named!

My medal's always gold, while Rita's got one filthy coat!

A cool poodle!

I am one!

Which is well-known!

The one who takes the top spot is me alone!

Rita is only a bottom feeder, always stealing what she's wanting and/or needing!

The things she'd gone through I have never been! 

It's in the lake, not the dock water, I can swim! 

I'd hate to have it as bad as her!

Perfect isn't easy, but she'll be it never! 

I'm truly an all-star!

So much talent and fame!

The Six Time National Champion I am named!

My medal's always gold, while Rita's got one filthy coat!

OH, YES, YES, I AM SO GREAT!

OH, YES, YES, I AM SO GREAT!

OH, YES, YES, I AM SO GREAT!

OH, YES, YES, YES, YES, I AM SO GREAT!

I'm truly an all-star!

So much talent and fame!

The Six Time National Champion I am named!

My medal's always gold!

I've no filthy coat!

Rita never asks for what she wants, she just gets a hold of it and then swiftly runs away!

Oh, yes, yes, she is a bitch, even if I'm more of one myself! 

But her kind of game I'd never play! 

No one can beat me!

I just keep right on coming!

Rita is nothing and I am quite something! 

She is dirt poor while I'm stinking rich!

I'm perfect, too!

You can't deny it! 

Don't try to compare her to me!

She constantly explores filthy streets!

She and her friends live and feel low!

LOW! 

All while the praise I get does glow!

GLOW!

I'm truly an all-star!

So much talent and fame!

The Six Time National Champion I am named!

My medal's always gold, while Rita's got one filthy coat!

My medal's always gold, while Rita's got one filthy coat!

"Whoa, that sure as hell was quite something there, Georgette!" Dodger exclaimed, and Tito said: "Si! I'll admit that, despite obviously liking Rita better for obvious reasons, this sort of singing talent and creativity makes it so that I almost want to get back with you despite the bath incident and how loudly and blatantly you derided me and my amigos during this visit. ALMOST."

"Well, it sure doesn't surprise me that any of the things these guys just said are so," said Georgette to Rita, "and I especially like the part where your boy toy here…"

She motioned her nose towards Dodger for emphasis, and continued: "…said that it was quite something, and of course where the little guy…"

Pointing her nose at Tito, also to emphasize, she kept talking: "…gave my, as he put it, singing talent and creativity such commendation and applause. And all I now have to say about it myself is…"

She looked right in Rita's direction and said to the saluki: "Beat THAT, Rita."

"You'll be shocked when I do," Rita told Georgette, throwing the poodle's trash talk back in her face with some of her own, "and this would be the case even if you WEREN'T such a coward in the face of danger!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the other dogs went in unison, and Georgette gaped at what Rita had just said to her, how she dared to call her a coward again, right before Rita grinned venomously at the literal rich bitch and also had a lot of malevolence in her eyes(it was comparable to the amount of malice Georgette had shown in her eyes to her before, in fact).

And this was where Rita kicked her song off, with the lyrics and tune being a little bit scarier(okay, a lot scarier)than which ones of those Georgette had used.

"Despite being vain and cocky, Georgette would be helpless if she were, by late evening, outside of the big mansion she resides in!

On Fifth Avenue alone at night and not in her home, she couldn't possibly hide from those who'd want to end her life!

All while too scared to even try to escape what street dogs would cause and laugh at her demise! 

By herself she'd not survive on the road!

She would die!

One or more alley dogs would eat her alive!

Without our help, she'd die!

Georgette is a pathetic bitch, terrified easily and her incredibly damn vexing pride is something that angers the likes of us who all must fully know the mean streets we often call home!

When on her own in the dark, something will real soon stop her heart! 

After all, she fears even the slight, remote kind of threats, and the worst threats would cause and laugh at her demise! 

Without aid, she'd not survive here!

Indeed, she would die!

Likely by vicious street dogs eaten alive!

Alone downtown, she'd die!

She is such a sissy!

Street life she couldn't survive!

Unlike us, she would die!

On them, we can all easily stay alive, but Georgette would just die!

She would be badly flatlined in no time!

Very horribly die!

Become a poodle pie!

Meet her end on these streets of yours and mine!

Downtown demise!

This fucking wuss would die!

Weakling Georgette would die!"

"WOW!" exclaimed the other dogs in unison while Georgette was so aghast that she was unable to move, both because of how much more intense Rita's choice of disrespect song was and because of how there was an excellent chance that her saluki competitor had come out triumphant, along with how the song had scared her so(which was part of why said excellent chance of Rita winning existed just now).

And sure enough, Dodger said to his gal pal: "Damn, Rita, I have GOT to tell you…Georgette might have really been awesome, but you've just gone well beyond phenomenal in the strongest sense of that set of words! You…you win, and I'd be saying this and glad about it even if you weren't my girlfriend!"

"Oh, yeah, no question about that, amigo!" Tito told Dodger, and after saying: "Way to go, Rita!" he looked to Georgette and said: "Now, then, I do believe you said something about your having an easier lifestyle putting you above the lot of us, me, Rita, Dodger or otherwise?"

"I…I…" Georgette began, but then she decided that, if she was to maintain any of what she'd now lost a great deal of(her dignity, pride and perfection status, that is), she would at least take the loss with the aforementioned dignity, telling Rita: "Well, I admit that you did a lot better than I thought you would, Rita, although this doesn't change the fact that my lifestyle is better. Still, after today, it's pretty clear that maybe I should just stick to dog shows, winning what sort of contests I perform in and such. At least as far as competition goes, anyway. I'm amazed that I'm able to stay so calm when I'm this embarrassed."

"Well, you're showing some good strength of character in taking your loss with dignity and managing said calmness, so that's something to be praised for. Still, you wouldn't want Oliver to know about this, so I would advise you to, should you see one or more of us again, not do things like laugh about how we live or gloat about how there are, I admit, a lot of things that you can afford that we can't." Rita informed her.

Georgette nodded sheepishly before Rita added on: "Because otherwise, I tell him all about this, and how it signifies that us hard working, scraping to get buy barge residing dogs are far stronger than you when push comes to shove, especially as far as courage is concerned, given your having everything handed to you on a silver platter all the time and unused to what happens outside of your house, which is part of why you're easy to scare, and he'll lose the battle every time he sees you and thus has to try not to laugh, which he'll always do but never succeed in. After all, he's never given it any thought, but if he does, that and how he remembers he did surprisingly well when he had to be part of our sort of thing, and better than you did, it'll only add to his inability not to laugh every time he looks in your direction despite how he doesn't want to make fun of you and is as sweet, kind, innocent and pure as he is."

"All right, all right. I get the picture." Georgette said. "Maybe, if I'm feeling nice enough and my owners will allow it, you guys can visit my mansion and play with Oliver sometime or other. No promises, though. Anyway, I'm going back home before Jenny gets back from school and/or Oliver wakes up. I don't want any of them to get worried about me, and this would be so even if I hadn't grown to like Oliver well enough over the past week or so, especially given how he has been wanting to be friends with me from the beginning I had to tolerate him being my housemate forward."

The others nodded and Georgette took off, doing what she could to block out how much she hated having lost to Rita and indeed tripped at the finish line, though how upset she was about it was lessened by how, while Rita's disrespectful lyrics certainly made her mad, she'd also, albeit to a slightly lesser extent, pissed Rita off with her insulting lyrics.

When Georgette got home, she was glad to see that Jenny hadn't returned from school yet and Oliver was still asleep, so she just cleaned herself up and made sure to do so in a way so that, once she was finished, she was certain as hell that there'd be no hints that she'd taken the trip she did, on her body or otherwise, subsequently going into her room and laying down on the bed next to the sleeping Oliver.

After that, she looked up to the ceiling while knowing that, despite how she dreaded even the thought, there would be a time in which Einstein, Francis, Tito, Dodger and, of course, Rita would be visiting the place, possibly(though only possibly)after finding a better life and home than the one they currently lived and resided in, respectively(not to mention that, very obviously and predictably, she regretted trying her little experiment in the first place, given what results it produced, and was glad that she'd never make that mistake again, only seeing the other dogs, with or without Fagin, in the same kind of instances that had been the case before from now on).

"Note to self…" she said in her mind. "Try and escalate the amount of courage you've got so that you won't be frightened by what goes on in the streets and might be able to try a few of the street dog gang's tricks so that they no longer have that way of looking down on you, an ironic fact, since you've looked down on them for so long about so much. And furthermore, do NOT give any signs of the embarrassment you currently feel to anyone. Ever. Especially Oliver. He's been good to you and you've come around to him, at least to some extent, anyway. Don't derail that, or destroy your self-esteem in the process, by telling him something that will make it impossible for him not to laugh and therefore enrage you to the point where you hate him more than ever, which, ironically, will be your own damn fault. Ah! Sounds like Jenny's returned and looks like Oliver's waking up just now! So focus on something else unless you want to lose what you have left, Georgette."

As Oliver yawned and woke up and Jenny came into the house and, since her parents were still out in that meeting, simply did what she had to do and went up to see her pets after she did so, the poodle knew that neither would see anything different about her, so it would be easy to block what had happened a matter of minutes ago out of her mind, and thus, things wouldn't get any worse as long as she did things accordingly, which she would, since she might have been arrogant and she might have been cowardly, but she was not stupid.

THE END

Did you guys like it?

I hope it was as entertaining for you as I intended.

Quite the mood swing, too, with the songs chosen, the order they were done in and how Rita's punished Georgette for the less than respectful way that she acted during that visit in such a dark, scary and intense way, huh?

Ratings and reviews, please!


End file.
